darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-06-06 - The Trash of Coruscant
A brown-robed shape drops into the mud and debris, a breathing mask secured over his face and hiding his features. He wades slowly forward, lightsaber at the ready. FORCE: You experience a gloating feeling and receive a vision: Wolf's lightsaber, tucked securely into the belt of Anakin's robe Telepathic message: "You will never get this back if you do not fight me..." You think of Anakin Skywalker ... Seifer is covered in dirt, mud and god-knows what else. He had found a small resting spot in the arc of a ruined ship, the durasteel bulkhead was all he had to lean against. Then.. the vision. His eyes widen as his realisations hit him, he was being followed and tracked. He knew the Jedi would try and get him back, but he wasn't sure to what length. It would take days to get out of this mess. He peered out from his spot, getting up onto one knee. If it were not for the accursed shroud that hangs over Coruscant like a veil, the Knight would know by less conventional means of Seifer Wolf's presence. But no, that avenue has not been opened to him; Anakin has had to resort to old tracking techniques learned in his training and in the sands of Tatooine, footprints and tracks, signs of passage. Green eyes peer out keenly from above the breathing mask, searching. Seifer looks over the landscape, searching for the one who was sending him thoughts through the force. He was still wounded, trying to keep himself alive after all the filth he'd been wading through all day. He scurried quickly from his position to another dark-filled hull. Yellow eyes peer out at the surroundings, maybe they would meet with green. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Anakin Skywalker and transmit a desperate feeling and a vision: Seifer Wolf clutching at the wounds he still bore, looking out for the Jedi. "I have no sympathy for you now," Anakin's voice booms, following the trail through the mud and wreckage. "Help, protection and peace I offered, to help turn you from the dark path. You refused me, and escaped, as you refused Lindo before me. It is clear now what I must do." The tracks lead in one direction, and the Jedi slips out of hiding. Anakin Skywalker slips out of hiding. The wounded boy quickly looks toward the sound of the voice, a large grin runs up Seifer's face. His emotions fleeting, giving him the power he used to fuel himself. It didn't take long for him to spot Anakin now, following the voice, the Jedi wasn't exactly hiding anymore. He raised a hand, testing the Jedi. COMBAT: You hurl a junked aircar engine at Anakin Skywalker! COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker ignites his blue lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker hacks through Wolf's flying debris with his blue lightsaber. The green eyes widen and Anakin hurls, lightsaber leaping to life in his hand as he drops to one knee, blade hacking through the engine which separates, sparking as it falls away from him. Honing in on Wolf, his fist clenches, as his footsteps hurry to bear down on the young Sith. FORCE: Anakin Skywalker calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker hurls a junked aircar engine toward Wolf! COMBAT: Wolf dodges Anakin Skywalker's flying debris. Green eyes close in focus for a moment, as the air that seeks to constrict around Anakin's neck is forced away; beads of sweat stand out on the young Knight's forehead, but he stands firm and breathes deep, refusing to succumb. "You have left us no choice. You have given yourself wholly to the Dark Side, and you cannot be saved. All that can be done now is to set you free from this nightmare and spare others from your villainy." He is soon in combat range, hand twitching again -- soon he will be close enough for the dangerous blue blade that flickers in his hand. He murmurs into his comlink. COMSYS: Anakin Skywalker says, "Found him. Trashscape. Skywalker out." FORCE: Anakin Skywalker calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker hurls a battered bit of starship hull toward Wolf! COMBAT:Wolf tries to dodge, but Anakin Skywalker's flying debris mauls him. Wolf collapses, critically injured. The wounds Seifer bore were not treated properly, the amount of filth that had infected him had begun to work it's magic. That and the cursed shroud made things difficult for him, especially when an Engine block flies from nowhere, taking him out with one hit. Knocking him unconcious. The small boy slumped to the ground. A man in an old coat makes his way across unlevel hullplates. He pulls something from a belt and stares at the scene, watching. "Do not kill him, Anakin." He begins to walk closer, putting the thing back on his belt. "Regardless.. we can not let him escape again." Anakin watches grimly as the engine block strikes Wolf and brings him to the ground. The Jedi Knight advances on his still form, looking down with no mercy in his eyes -- he has been told clearly by the Council what must be done. Just as the blue blade lifts, he hears the familiar voice of his old Master and turns. "Master Jana was clear, Obi-Wan. He cannot be turned, he is beyond redemption. We are left with no choice. We cannot fail as we did with the others." COMSYS: Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "Prepare a tactical retreat. Another day." Kenobi looks down at Wolf and bends to one knee. He checks the young man's pulse quietly. "Then we will do it together. He must not suffer, do you understand?" He pulls back his hood and draws his lightsaber. "Aim for his heart." The blue blade joins Anakin's, hovering over Wolf. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi ignites his blue lightsaber. Anakin nods grimly to Obi-Wan, his blade joining the Knight's above Wolf's form. Unknown to Seifer is the goings on around him, the two Jedi about to kill the boy in cold blood was oblivious to him. He had landed on his side, where the engine block had bounced away. The ground around him began to crumble, the bits and pieces of starship hull break around him swallowing him up into the trash piles of Coruscant. The unconcious boy falls endlessly down into the darkness below. Obi-Wan steps back suddenly when the trash claims the young man. He moves back, shuffling away from the hole, then looks around to check if they are still under threat. "Are you alright?" he asks Anakin, frowning. "What happened?" Anakin steps back as well, sighing as the trash bears the young Sith's body away -- looking disappointed to have lost the enemy, but also almost relieved. "Nothing. I tracked him down to here and knocked him unconscious." He pulls the black shape of Wolf's lightsaber from his belt. "This I will destroy. He may continue to escape us, but a cat with no claws..." He turns away, heading back upwards towards civilization. Kenobi nods once and follows Anakin. "We should continue to try and keep him off Coruscant. I have heard reports that he attacked people outside the Retreat itself. It would appear he has no value of his own well-being." Category:June 2008 RP Logs